Because of Me
by Love Him Forever 808
Summary: Last chapter up R&R romance action adventure
1. The past

Because of Me It was all my fault, it was my stupid actions that made me who I am, and my stupid actions that destroyed my family. 

It all started when I was ten, when my dad went away and never came back. "Its okay" he said and gave me a hug wiped away all my tears and made this promise "Ill be back in a few moths" I looked at him smiled. "Daddy" I said he looked back "I'll be counting the days". And with that I took my five year old sister hand and walked to the house. When we got inside my sister Jane started to cry I reassured her and told her "Daddy will be home in few months you heard him". He lied not just to me and my mom but to Jane and worst of all he made this special promise to her "when I come back we will celebrate your sixth birthday". When Jane's sixth birthday came she was crushed so was I my own father lied to me and my sister. Jane wouldn't even come out of her room it was that day I grew so much hate in my heart and all for one person and one person only my father.  
Now two years have passed my hatred for my father never weakened, he sent a letter it grew even more because he thought a letter could make up for everything the lies, the false hope me and my sister were living on. No nothing could makeup for that, not even him being here now would be able to fix it.  
Then four years later my mother got extremely sick, so me and my sister sent a letter. The doctor came three days later. He told me mother wasn't going to make it, and you know the doctor was right. Jane ran into her room and shook her arm but she didn't wake up and she never would again. So Jane ran to my room and saw books everywhere then saw me with a black book that said alchemy in red letters.  
She looked at me and said "She's dead" she looked at me and I put the book down and Jane saw the title "How To Revive Using Alchemy" "You knew" then she yelled "Your just like him…… your just like Dad "  
Those words stung so badly I got up started to walk to Jane but she darted to her room. I went to my mothers room and found exactly what Jane found. Our dead mother so I wrote a letter to my father telling him when the funeral was and there would be a seat waiting for him.  
I put together the funeral got all of moms close friends to come and one of moms high school friends. Now it was time to explain things to Jane I knocked on her door and then opened it I saw Jane sitting on the floor crying into her knees. She looked up and told me to go away but I didn't I just walked closer and sat down next to her and she started to cry into my lap I gently put my hand on her head and stroked her hair trying to comfort her and it was working she stopped crying looked at me and I hugged her just like mother hugged me when I was nine. I needed to cry but I couldn't, mom and dad were gone and I was fourteen I had to take care of Jane.  
She looked at me and said "Why didn't you tell me". I paused and told her "You're my little sister it hurts to she you upset". "I'm sorry" she said. " Its ok I should have told you.  
The days passed and the funeral came and my sister had forgiven me but I hadn't forgiven my father. I never will.I met a girl, her name was Winry. She talked to me and my sister invited us to her home to stay with her and we said we would in a while and with that she gave us her address. In a few months we sold everything but our clothes and other personal items. We ended up with a good amount of money so we went and bought two train tickets to where Winry lived.  
We met two boys on the train . I'll never forget their names. Ed and Al.  
We sat across from them and talked. But didn't know where they were going. We got of at the same time but went in two different cabs. When we got to Winry's she welcomed us in and got us each a glass of water. There was a knock on the door my nine year old sister answered and said "It's Al and Ed". I looked at Winry with a confused look on my face and remembered the pieces of metal on the table and thought quietly about the chapter of the alchemy book on Equivalent Exchange.  
I gasped and quietly asked " They tried to bring someone back". "How do you know "asked Winry. "A book and a bad experience." I replied. "Well I better get started on Ed". A few hours passed but my sister and I were in the spare room upstairs about to perform the very transmutation that little did we know clamed Al's body and Ed's arm and leg. But Ed changed Al to his normal body again.  
I drew the transmutation circle and finally Winry completed Ed's arm and leg so he came up to talk. Everyone heard the door slam, Ed ran upstairs. On the train I told the Elric brothers of our loss and the book. We heard the door trying to be open. "Don't do it" we heard Ed yell, but it was to late. So Ed used alchemy to break down the door he jumped and pushed me out of the transmutation circle I struggled to get free but Ed had a firm grip on my arm.  
"Paris" cried Jane. "Let go of me" I cried to Ed But he didn't. Al and Winery were standing at the door they only saw a flash and my sister disappear. "Why did you do that" I yelled at Ed one of you would turn to a suit of armor so I waited for my sister to appear, a suit of armor but the minutes passed and she didn't appear. "Where is she" I was screaming then I broke down, fell on the floor and started to cry. After all the yelling I did to Ed he sat down next to me, I looked up and cried, he let me cry on his shoulder. After all the tears the pain and trying to bring my sister back and losing my arm. Everyone still put up with me. When I tried to pack and leave Winry insisted I stayed so I did.  
About three years later my father found I was living with Winry and sent a letter saying he was coming to visit his favorite girls. I replied in a letter I was the only one besides him left and I was happy I was living with Winry and the Elric brothers and I wrote that, and I quote "I actually feel like I have a real family again." Then when Winry repaired my metal arm I left and left a message if my dad ever came here and that message was I've moved on now since you were never there for me, my sister or mom. So I took off at night and the Elric brothers were coming to.  
I said my goodbye to Winry and ran to the end of the dirt path with Ed hot on my heels and Al following him. So we went to the main part of the town I bought some clothes and then we went to a place called Bright Bay Island we stayed there for a while and I worked on my alchemy and I had some help from Ed and Al. We were out on a walk to go to the beach so I walked in my bikini top with a towel around my waste and the boys walked in there swim trunks.  
I put on sunscreen worked a bit on my tan then went swimming splashed Ed and Al in the shallows and headed to the hotel. After a good nights rest we checked out of the hotel and left the island and searched for the seven deadly sins witch lead us to a building but little did we know our fathers were waiting for us inside but the sins lied to our fathers and it was a trap. As we entered there were three hallways and we split up into the halls and the hallway Al took was a dead end so he came to the base and waited for someone to come back. Ed's tunnel led to a locked doors he came back and met Al and they started to walk down my tunnel and heard a loud scream that became a muffled scream. "Paris" Ed yelled but there was no reply. Ed and Al ran down the tunnel into a large room with Envy's hand over my mouth with a transformed arm that was a blade and was held to my neck a tear fell down my face on to Envy's hand tears continued to roll down my face. Then the locked door blew open and my father and Ed and Al's father appeared.


	2. So now you care

Chp 2

I looked at my father with so much hate in my eyes he turned his head. I used alchemy to raise myself to the hanging pieces of metal about thirty feet up. My father said "You took up alchemy "with an approving tone. "Yes I did about when mom died and you never showed up for her funeral". There was a long silence he said "It's not my fault" he said now with an angry tone in his voice. "No it is your fault you left and never came back and the letter just pissed me off even more." Then Lust stepped out of the shadow with Gluttony at her side, she pointed a gun at me fired the bullet. I didn't move quick enough and the bullet hit my arm. "Crap" I said taking of my jacket ripping a piece of from the arm and wrapping it around my wound. "You said you wouldn't harm them" yelled my father. "Oh so now you care". " I always did" replied my father. "Then why weren't you there for my sister, mom. Me." I said not believing a thing I had heard. I looked down to where Envy was but there was nobody there I looked around the room but Envy was not on the ground. I turned so quickly the metal bar began to swing but I found what I was looking for. I summoned a spear, and so did Envy. I was ready to fight but Envy just dropped the spear confusing me so I lowered my spear just to be pushed of the piece of metal. "Shit I am so dead" I said before screaming at the top of my lungs so I did what came naturally I put my arms out which cushioned my fall and there was a loud crack sound which was my arm breaking and my metal arm shattering. Ed and Al ran to my side and I said "Today has been hell" and I sighed "Winery's going to kill me". Al smiled but Ed was walking to his father with a pissed look on his face and his father fell to the floor and I screamed to Ed that Envy was behind him but it was to late Envy transformed his arm and struck Ed in seconds he was laying in his own pool of blood and in less than a minute I sprinted to where he was laying took off my coat and wrapped it around Ed's wound and told Al it would help for a while but not long with that Al picked up Ed and we ran to the hospital. We were treated in separate rooms insisted by the doctor an hour passed and my cast was on and Al had called Winry and she was coming to fix my arm and of course to see Ed. Winry arrived an hour later and another hour passed and my metal arm was fixed while Winry packed up her tools I went to get a doctor. "Shit this cast is so…" I just sighed, got a doctor to take it off and replace it with bandages. I went to find Winry and we went to see Ed. Al was sitting in a chair next to the bed where Ed was lying he was breathing short breathes but at least he was still breathing. The doctor came in and told us we had to leave, a tear rolled down my cheek and Winry put a comforting arm around my shoulder. Al was following us I wiped the tears from my face and said "I have to go take care of something".

Winry and Al looked at me confused I just smiled and walked out of the hospital. The doctor said to Winry and Al that Ed would be fine and he could sit up but he couldn't walk for a while. I went back to the building followed Ed's trail of blood to the room and found Envy, Lust and Gluttony as if they were waiting for me to arrive luckily for me their backs were turned. I quietly walked up behind Envy transformed my metal arm and struck Envy just as he had done to Ed I pulled out my metal arm backed up and heard footsteps and they were coming from the open tunnel I had come from.

I used alchemy to create a metal wall to block Al I knew it was him since he would catch on. While I was creating the wall Lust and Gluttony had ran to the shadows. Gluttony had emerged from the shadows and was running at me full charge I transformed my arm sighed got ready to kill him but Lust ran at me from behind Gluttony ran to the shadows and Lust took the spear Envy dropped and stuck it in the right side of my back, took out the spear. I hit the ground in seconds.

I looked at the spear and saw it was dipped in poison. I took out the pen and paper from my pocket and wrote I'm sorry on it. Al broke through the wall and fist saw Envy and then me laying on the floor but Lust was gone he ran over picked me up and ran to the hospital. He ran into the hospital got me onto a bed and started to push me to the emergency room. We Passed Winry pushing Ed in a wheelchair I dropped the note and smiled and my tear fell to the floor and hit the note. Winry picked it up and gave it to Ed.

He knew what had happened he got up and started to walk to the emergency room. "Ed your not supposed to be walking" she put the wheelchair behind him and gently pushed him into the chair and brought him to his room. To find Al there. "What happened" asked Ed looking at him. "She went back and killed Envy, she knew I would come she put up a metal wall when I broke through she was laying on the floor with the spear dipped in something black" said Al. "Poison" replied Ed.

Winry ran the down the stairs to find the doctors asking who was related to me. "She's Been poisoned" Winry said gasping for breath. The doctor smiled and said he knew and he took her to the room I was in and sat her down "It's a strong poison….we don't know if she's going to make it we could end it now or try to pull through". Winry took a breath and asked if she could get someone who was close to her the doctor nodded and let her leave. She ran up the stairs got Ed and Al in the elevator. "What's all this about Winry" asked Al. She sighed "You'll find out soon" the elevator came to the first floor.

Al walked out of the elevator and Winry pushed Ed in the wheelchair but Ed got up and started to walk "Ed we've been through this" Winry said. "Yes but this time I'm not going back in the chair" Ed replied "There is no changing your mind is there" asked Winry. "No there isn't" he told her. They continued to walk and reached where I was laying and the doctor told them the same thing he told Winry Al and Winry let Ed make the decision "We have to try" Ed said and walked out.

Three weeks later I woke up to find Winry repairing my arm. "And done" Winry said wiping her forehead then she put her hand on my metal hand and I squeezed her hand gently and looked at her smiling. She got up and got a doctor and while the doctor examined me to see how healthy I was Winry ran outside and found Al sent him in.

"Ed" she called running around the hospital and found him throwing stones into a pond. "Ed" she said again "She's awake. Al is with her" Winry told him gasping for breath. He started to run to the doors. "I guess I should thank you" I said looking at Al. "Why" he asked "For saving my life" I replied. Ed came in Al put his hand on Ed's shoulder smiled and walked out. "I'm sorry" I said looking down he put his hand under my chin pulled it up and asked "For what" "For everything" I replied with a tears rolling down my face I turned away and wiped my tears the doctor came in and said my arm was fine and I could walk but not yet run. I got up and walked out of the emergency room and saw Al and Winry sitting in the waiting area. The door opened Scar walked in then all the memories, the memories that I kept to myself he killed closest friends I was there we ran downstairs to answer the door but Annie's mom told us to go upstairs her father came to the door opened it and tried to close it but Scar took a gun shot Annie's parents and started to walk upstairs. We were going to the attic then he shot Annie I looked at him and ran then I jumped out of the window and ran to the shelter of the forest and hid in a rotten log. I shook my head to get the memory out of my head to find I was being carried by Scar with Ed Al and Winry running behind us so I bit Scar and he dropped me on the pavement. I immediately got up and ran, I started to cough up blood, Scar used alchemy to make a wall to stop me so I used alchemy to break through it and I turned back "I'm not a little girl anymore not like back then on that night I didn't know how to use alchemy it's different now I know". "I can tell" he replied. Then Ed shouted "What do you want with her". Scar replied "It's not what I want it's what the sins want". I started to cough up blood again "Not seeing why they want her" Scar said. I blacked out. I woke up just in time to be killed by Lust. I woke up again which confused me and saw I was wearing the same clothes that Envy wore I was to become Envy. 


	3. The Cold Thruth

Chp.3

I got up but I was confused "I thought I was dead". "No" answered Lust "Your going to replace what you have taken away". "So I'm dead like Envy" "We spared you". " How could it be better" Lust said laughing.  
"What" I asked "Well my dear your going to kill the Full Metal Alchemist for us" She replied "No I won't do it" I told her with my voice rising. "Oh but you will" Lust replied with a twinkle in her eye "What makes you so sure" I asked her "Simple exchange you kill Ed and we give you your friends and family" She replied. "There dead" I said "They can be revived" She told me "No I wont do it" I yelled at her with tears running down my face. She sighed and chanted these words I could not understand "Loco is puella sub meus to order vel permissum suus exsisto intemporaliter dammed" she had me under a spell and it made me do anything she pleased. Two weeks later I was commanded to find Ed and kill him. So I went of to find him and I got to where the Elric brothers were staying, I broke through the door and Al ran down stairs and stopped when he saw my eyes and he saw my blue eyes but no pupils. "Al who is it" Ed asked. There was no reply so he came down and froze when I looked at him. I summoned a spear using alchemy and through it at Ed it was an accurate through but Al jumped in front of the spear and it hit him in the shoulder Ed immediately ran to Al's side. I pulled out a gun and shot Ed in the back blindfolded him and took him to where the sins were I took the blindfold off of Ed and shoved him on the ground summoned a spear "Wait" cried Ed and Lust commanded me to wait so I did. From what he had just seen Ed had so many thoughts in his head. "Well" Lust asked "A trade" Ed told her "I'll take her place". "Fine" Lust answered she snapped her fingers and I immediately dropped the spear as if it burnt me and the gun in my other hand. I fell back put my hand to where my throat had been slit but it was healed. I was so confused I looked at Ed and saw where I had shot him tears silently rolled down my cheeks I turned my head away. "Now our deal" Lust said looking at Ed smiling. Suddenly the door burst open and Scar walked in I picked up the gun and threw it at his head and I hit his head. I smiled "That made me feel much better" Scar picked up the gun and pointed it at me "Oh shit didn't think of that" I said and smiled to see if he would buy it but I had no such luck. He fired the bullet but I ducked just in time "That's not nice" I said looking at him but this time he fired the last two bullets at the same time. I closed my eyes and prepared to be shot but Ed jumped the bullet I ran to his side took off my jacket started to rip it and held it to his wound. He had been hit next to the heart at that time Winry and Al came in Ed put his hand on mine I smiled and Ed blacked out. "Paris" Al and Winry cried I looked at them confused. Scar stood behind me and drew out a knife and put it to my throat I sighed "Not this again" I turned and faced him gave him a mean look and spat on his face which was not he right thing to do I earned myself a knife stabbed in my lower chest I heard Winry gasp. I pulled out the knife and stabbed Scar's chest and I fell on the ground. Lust seemed to be enjoying ever minute of this but when I stabbed the knife in Scar's chest it wasn't enough to keep him from walking or anything but it was enough for him to use alchemy to heal it. Scar looked at Lust "Now my side of the deal". "Fine" replied Lust and gave him a small vile with a red liquid in it. I was being carried by Winry to the hospital and Al was carrying Ed I coughed up blood again and blacked out. I woke up with Al and Winry at my side I felt fine I just needed to be hospitalized for a few more days. I sighed and said "No matter what I do I always end up here" then I sighed again. I apologized to Al for what I did and then the doctor said I could leave now but I would be taking a risk "Oh well" I said and got up and went to get changed to my normal clothes instead of walking around in a baggy night gown. I after I got changed went up to Ed's room the nurse smiled and walked out. I walked to the side of Ed's bed took a chair and placed it by the bed sat down smiled. Winry opened the door so quietly I turned and saw her and fell off my chair. I opened my eyes to see Winry looking at me with her head tilted I sat up and started to laugh Al walked in and asked "What's so funny". Winry and I just laughed. Then I went and sat back on the chair and asked "how long have I been in the hospital". They both said "Two weeks". "Has he been awake" I asked brushing a loose hair from his face. Al got up and left the room to get food Winry told me "Once". I got up and left "Paris" Winry said but I was out the door before she could finish saying my name. I walked down the stairs and passed Al as I walked out of the hospital luckily he didn't notice me. I went for a walk to try to clear my head I asked myself why, why did he do that recalling the moment where Ed risked his life for me carless stupid me. I smiled did he have feelings for me no I saw him with another girl well three other girls impossible I said to myself not realizing I had walked into the lush green fields where Ed took me when Al went with Winry somewhere. I smiled this was where so many memories waited to have someone to come and remember them. I walked further into the fields and saw the place where Ed and I had been laying looking at the stars. A tear rolled down my cheek I asked myself why am I crying he doesn't have feelings for me, he never did, and never will. I sat down hoping wishing that maybe God would let him live. I heard a rustle in the long grass I turned immediately and saw Scar I turned to walk away and then heard a scream so I turned back and saw Winry my eyes widened. "What do you want" I said with fear in my voice. "You for her" He told me with a smirk on his face. "Fine Just don't hurt her" I replied with concern and hatred appearing in my voice. He pushed Winry onto the grass I walked over and made sure she was to far for Scar to reach and started walking beside Scar who had a firm grip on my wrist so if I tried to run I couldn't. Winry ran into the hospital to find Al was with Ed and Ed was awake he looked confused when Winry came in running. "She's gone Scar took her in trade for my freedom" Winry said with tears starting to flow down her cheeks. Al ran to comfort Winry Ed stared at the wall in front of him and thought why, why would she do this. I looked at Scar and saw the red liquid filled vile. "What do you want with me" I asked trying to free my wrist from his grasp failing miserably. "A test" He said and let go of my hand then said "If you run I will find you no matter what you do". "If I run I will be free and could try to make up for all the things I took away" I told him and simply walked away and went to the hospital with my hands in my pockets to find Ed was awake. I took my hands out of my pockets walked over, Ed was about to say something but I sat on the hospital bed and hugged him as if I was separated for years. I pulled away smiled and was about to get up and leave but he held my arm with a questioning look on his face I shook my head smiled and said "Whenever were together you always end up here, I'm scared that one time you may not make it I have to leave" Ed let my arm go and I ran out crying. I ran and didn't look back I was scared I felt like I was the cause of pain suffering and hate. I ran to the shelter of a dark ally I sat and cried I heard Winry and Al call my name but I got up and ran past them and tried to run into the fields, Al caught my arm but I broke loose from his grasp. Both Winry and Al were hot on my heels so I used alchemy to put up a stone wall. I ran to the fields and fell at Scars feet. 


	4. He loves me He loves me not

He loves me he loves me not

Scar use alchemy to send us to a strange town called Fort Gulch. The first day we stayed out side and I saw Roze "but you were with Ed and so was she and her" I said confused "yes to visit we all knew him" she said clearing my confused mind. "does he" I sighed "He doesn't" I said and walked to the beach sat down and picked a flower "He loves me he loves me not he loves me he loves me not" I said and Scar came up behind me with the red vile and a shard of metal "The test" I said I looked at him "what do I have to do". "Take off your jacket and stay still" he told me and I did. I was wearing a tank top I bought in a store called Mariposa. He took the sharpest point of the metal shard but three drops of the mysterious liquid on the tip I felt a burn breathed in deeply and let it out slowly it was over I looked at my back and saw a mark it was a transmutation circle I had never seen before was about to question it but another burn came but it was ten times as painful I screamed and held my hand over the circle. I wanted to use alchemy to take myself to a hospital but the pain was to intense I fell over in the sand and screamed again it seemed every minute the circle was causing more pain but still no tears fell from my eyes. Then I saw it my old life every thing the lies the hate the sorrow but I saw none of the good times and I asked myself what good times dad was gone mom died my reckless actions had my sister killed and then I saw my newest screw ups leaving the only people that meant something to me no matter what I did they were always there and I abandoned them. For what to leave them to suffer to make them pay for my actions and then I convinced myself I didn't deserve to live. Scar looked at me and I looked back I got up and walked off towards what I thought was the right direction but was I wrong I ended up in a town where state alchemists trained I knew Ed took me with him to see it. I met Roy, Riza and I was told of Hughes. I met Riza and she asked where Ed was "I made the worst choice of my life" I told her she told me to walk with her "I Can't" I said not taking another step. "Why" she asked me confused I showed her the circle she drew back "Roy" called Riza in a voice full of panic he came running "What's wrong Riza" he asked with his hands on Riza's shoulders he turned to me and yelled "What did you do" and hit me across my face I looked I looked at him with anger and hate in my eyes "I did nothing" I said in the most disgusted tone. I turned and walked away from the Roy mustang and the building he saw the transmutation circle called my name but I walked away ignoring Roy and the few calls of Riza. I was confused why did I keep thinking of Ed he probably hates me now well hates me more I felt so lost I couldn't go back to Scar or Al, Winry and especially not Edward or my dad the only place I could go was to the sins no I couldn't put anyone through that again. The years passed I picked flowers to he loves me he loves me not and always he loves me not was what I ended on I was seventeen. On Ed's birthdays I always wished him a happy birthday even if he wasn't there he really was or at least I thought he was I swear there were days I thought I passed him on the street and days he was by my side. The so called test left the accursed circle that is still there and always will be. I thought they had given up the search long ago but I was wrong on the cover of every paper the headline was "Missing Paris Riley" my eyes widened I went into a store and bought a baseball cap took my hair out of my ponytail and put the cap on backwards it helped but not a lot I went to my apartment and found a package with no address on it I went inside locked the door checked my messages and I had one from Riza I sighed and deleted it. I sat on the couch and opened the package and pulled out the red jacket Ed always wore memories rushed into my head in the fields on the cold night looking at the stars he wrapped it around us like a blanket and he carried me to Winry's house when I fell asleep, and on the chilly nights he gave me the jacket as we walked by the beaches shore. I slipped on the jacket and thought maybe he has the feelings I have for him maybe he still cares maybe I turned on the television and there the same title that was in the paper was on the News channel I changed the channel but no matter what channel there was an add with my face my eyes widened he cares more than I thought a said to myself "I can't go to him". The next day I sat on the bridges rail and suddenly Al ran past me and he was being chased by a very large group of girls I was knocked of the rail but a boy caught my hand my base ball cap fell in the water I looked up to see I was looking at Ed he pulled me up let go of my arm. I turned and ran. I used alchemy to transport myself to the fields I let out a deep breath and screamed the circle had burned me I waited for it to stop but it didn't Ed appeared and saw me holding my hand to the circle I let out a high sharp scream I closed my eyes and Ed ran to my side and took my hand off the circle and saw a flaring fiery red circle. 


	5. Who i am

Who I am

"Paris" Ed yelled over and shook my shoulder but I was screaming from the pain and then I blacked out. He fell on his knees picked me up and held me in his arms and saw blood on his white glove he looked at the mark on my back and saw it was starting to bleed but not a drip here and there it was bleeding as if it had been cut into my skin with a knife. He took me to the nearest hospital by then I had lost so much blood that Ed, waste down was covered in splatters of blood. Winry and Al came when they heard. I woke a week later at night no one was in the room I got up looked out of the window I was one floor up I said aloud "Well I've done stupider" and shrugged. I heard the door open I ran to the bed and through the blankets over myself and closed my eyes the door closed probably a nurse so I got up locked the door and turned got ready to run but the door was trying to be opened. I sighed ran to my bed and did what I did before. The door opened and the nurse said "that's funny" and closed the door leaving her pen behind. I went to the window and looked down and saw Ed Al and Winry coming in Ed saw me my eyes widened I locked the door again. Ed ran up the stairs with Al and Winry behind him. I pushed the desk and the bed to the door the ruckus caused the nurse to bang on the door I ran at the window and broke through the glass and landed on the pavement and stepped on a piece of glass "Shit" I said and pulled out the glass I looked around and ran to the shelter of a subway. Ed broke through the door and saw the glass window broken. "She didn't" he said looking at the road and then saw the blood "She did". I frantically looked for a place to hide the train came a ran on. Ed followed the blood trail and ran to get on the train and just caught it he saw me and I looked at him I looked frantically for a window or door there was one I ran to it broke the window and jumped out and landed with a thud on the thin cement I coughed up blood when I fell but I got up and ran I stopped and looked but no one was there I sighed and walked to the entry to the subway to see Ed, Al and Winry waiting they saw me and ran through the crowd to try to find me but I ran to the girls washroom and looked for a vent. It was just large enough for me to fit so I crawled to find an exit. When I found an exit I was surprised not to find Ed Al or Winry waiting instead I heard Al calling Ed. I flinched they were in the air vent I looked over my shoulder but no one was there I sighed but I heard Al say "What was that". I crawled as fast as I could and banged on the vent's opening to knock it open but it didn't work Ed and Al were behind me when I finally opened the vent. I fell on the pavement when I looked up I saw Riza and Roy I got up tried to walk past but they held me back I sighed Ed followed by Al fell on the pavement just as I did . "Paris" they all said in unisen I shook myself free from Riza and Roy's Grasp I smiled showing all of my teeth. I took my chance I ran. I ran and didn't look back I skidded to a stop when a ring of fire appeared around me "So just a little fire will stop you" Roy said disappointed "Don't sound so disappointed" I said "very little can hold me back" I smiled and ran through the flames. Roy stared at me "what you don't know" I asked I pulled the night gown's shoulder down and told him "This is what makes it possible this is a reminder of everything I screwed up on this makes me who I am now and who I will be forever". Ed walked forward I drew back "No not again not ever again" I said and turned and ran with everyone but Roy fallowing me. Riza shot the gun and it was inches from my face I stopped again and turned to her she shot the gun but I dodged the bullet she shot again I put my metal hand to stop it I walked towards her and raising my hand every time she shot a bullet to block it. I knocked the gun out of her hands "I made the mistake of my life and nothing will change it and give Mustang a message for me" I smiled and walked away and started to sprint. Still with Ed and Al following me I sighed and yelled over my 'Why are you following me what do you want from me I have nothing to give" I added in my head I've taken so much I stopped at the bridge I used alchemy to transport myself to the exact spot where Scar was standing. ""Why did you come back" He said looking at me with disgust. "I want answers and I want them now" I told him "Fine" he replied "Why did you want me to see" I paused "To see everything I screwed that I screwed up on". "You should know" he said "So you think I shouldn't run" I said looking at the beach 'Exactly". "He wouldn't except me not now not ever because of who I am now" "Your wrong" Scar said and walked away "What do I have to do" I said "Prove yourself" he said and disappeared . I went to the main state alchemist building three days later. Ed was there I walked past him and he saw me as clearly as I saw him I walked into Roy's office "I want a challenge" I told him. "Fine under one condition" he said looking at me "A mini skirt" I looked at him with even more disgust than Riza I sighed "Fine" he handed me the mini skirt I went to the girls washroom and changed. I walked on to the field witch was rocks we each got two moves I looked at Ed in the crowd frowning because Roy burned my skirt that made it even shorter he did it to piss Ed off. My move was using alchemy to transform the mini skirt to pants. He second move was to through fire at me I stayed still and let it burn my skin which confused everyone. My move was simple but complex at the same time. I summoned a gun and threw it at Roy's feet. Now it was random any move at anytime. He picked up the gun and immediately shot it at me I walked towards him using gymnastics to doge the bullets. I touched the circle and an identical circle appeared on my hand I looked at it and through it at Roy and it enlarged making it almost impossible to doge. I turned and walked away. Mustang was writhing on the field of rocks my move may have been temporary but it had the effect to last forever. Riza ran to the field by Roy she pulled out a gun and shot me in the back I continued to walk on every five steps Riza shot another bullet. I walked out of the State Alchemist building into the desert I walked for thirty minutes and collapsed. All the bullets that Riza shot hit me. I heard my name being called out it was Ed and Al I got up and kept walking. I knew I couldn't walk much longer blood trickled down my back I could feel it soaking into my white tank top. "Paris" Ed said looking at my back I turned and looked at him "I told you I have nothing to give but misery". There was a long pause. I turned to walk away but Ed put his hand on my shoulder and said "We have to take you to a hospital" "Why do you care" I said looking at my feet. "I have to tell you something" he told me as he pulled my chin up gently "No" I backed up "I cant do this all I cause is pain and misery" then I blamed myself for everything my sister and mothers death why dad went away and never came back "I cant take it anymore" I fell to the sand and cried. 


	6. Brendon or so I thought

Brendon or so I thought Ed came over and knelt by me all of a sudden a large black circle appeared around me. Ed saw a flash and I disappeared he looked at the spot where I was only seconds ago. I looked around wiped the tears that flowed down my face I put my hand to one of the three places the bullets hit me then alchemy was used on me to heal the wounds scattered on my back. I turned thinking hoping that Ed would be standing there and I was so disappointed when I saw Envy I asked "Back from the dead are we" he looked at me with the largest grin I have ever seen I widened my eyes when he transformed to my sister and mimicked "Help me, help me Paris". I ran at him full charge transformed my arm into a blade sharper than I have ever made it I slashed Envy's arm so wide it left a large puddle. I turned to see two people Sarah and her boyfriend Jerrod a glared at them and then focused my mind on Envy were did he go. I turned around and my arm slashed through Gluttony. "You to" I smiled to see Lust clapping. Sarah and Jerrod looked at me Sarah looked at me and said "You still are a loser and your so short" Jerrod laughed. I used alchemy to drop the metal beam hanging above them it landed at there feet Sarah fainted. I laughed and walked out well I guess I should try to find Edward I stopped Jerrod had came behind me and pressed it against my throat. I sighed I grabbed it with my metal arm and broke it he took hold of my arm and yanked it so the metal part fell out I screamed and then turned and looked at him saying " You just messed with the wrong bitch". I used my arm to try and choke him but Sarah choked me I touched the circle on my shoulder and threw it at her as I did to Roy. She fell to the ground screaming. Jerrod came up and took a piece of sharp metal and tried to loge it in my chest I fell to my knees thinking any moment Jerrod would hit my shoulder and shred down my chest with the shard of metal. "What does it feel like to be on the edge of death" he asked with a grin that seamed to large for his face. "why" I asked "why do you want to kill me wait it's Sherry isn't it because of the day she went to prison" I frowned the metal was inches from me before I had mentioned Sherry and now it was centimeters I knew I couldn't win this fight. I was right the shard did cut in my shoulder down to the end of my ribs. I was lying on the ground and the last thing I saw was Jerrod running to the hospital with Sarah in his arms. I coughed up blood on the pavement and blacked out. I woke up and was hoping to see Ed Al or Winry but instead I saw a figure who I had a crush on for three years Brendon. I sat up "Brendon" I asked "How did you find me". He said "I'm not Brendon" and a smirk sped across the mans face he changed into Envy. "I killed him yesterday when he found you". I tried to call for help but Envy muffled my scream with his hand "Now, now we wouldn't want someone to ruin the party". His hand was still over my mouth so I bit it used my arm to throw the sheets on the floor I ran to the door opened it and ran I ran into Winry at the lobby she was there to see her friend I dropped at her feet and cried she knelt down and asked what was wrong all I could say was "It's him he's here". "Who who's here" she said getting more concern in her voice every second Envy ran around the corner. "Where the hell did the bitch go" and then he saw me I got up and ran I ran out of the hospital my eyes darting to find somewhere to hide I saw Riza and I said aloud "She may hate me but I seriously need somewhere to go or hide". "shit" I yelled when Riza pulled out her gun. I ducked when Envy ran out of the hospital I saw Winry running out on her cell phone probably talking to Edward her eyes widened so I spun around to see Envy with a gun and his metal arm transformed into a blade. No matter what I did I wouldn't be able to escape I backed up not removing my eyes from Envy afraid, afraid I asked myself why should I be afraid. I stopped moving back I walked forward maybe, maybe the plan in my head would work I touched the circle and held it on three of my fingers I reached my arm out and prepared to throw it at Envy when someone shot my arm I dropped the circle by my feet it enlarged and surrounded me I closed my eyes the circle on my back started to glow but it wasn't red it was black. "now what" I asked looking at the sky. There was a scream I looked around and saw Envy with the blade against Winry's neck and the gun pointed at her head "What do you want" I said as I walked up closer to them and waited for an answer someone shot another bullet at me this time it hit my waste I stepped closer and was shot again but in the ribs this time I was three steps away I was shot again I smiled then said "just let her go I collapsed on the ground and blacked out. 


	7. GoneForever

Gone...Forever At the moment i blacked out Envy saw Ed and Al and threw Winry to ground and ran. Ed charged after him pushing through the crowd. AL ran to me and Winry helped picked me up and they carried me into the hospital. I woke with a metal arm and sighed no one was there "Maybe their tired of my shit". I sat up and crossed my legs.The doctor came in with Al and Winry following him Winry ran over and hugged me I smiled. "Why are you here" i asked my smile turning into a frown. Al opened his mouth but Winry stormed out Al looked at me and ran after Winry. "Winry" he repeated over again and againshe stopped and turned at him "she dosn't care why should she she's lost it all she dosn't even relize where trying to help her she just wants to be alone" Winry said almost yelling. The doctor told me the knews i had to stay for another week. I sighed laid down and on the bed and closing my eyes. When I woke there were flowers and a card on the side table. "Blue roses" i said in a low voice I smelt the elegant flowers and put them back on the table and picked up the card and the front had "Get Well Soon" in a sky blue handwritten print. I opened the card and dropped it on my lap when i saw who it was from The Sinsand it had a picture of Brendon dead his face cut and what appeared to be bruises covered his arms and legs his sandy blond hair was hilighted with pacthes of blood.I cried the doctor ran in and saw the picture that was know on my lap he tried to give me a needle but i forced it from his hand and ran.Al thought of what the doctor had just said "She's in an extremly delecate position". When he saw me run out of the lobby he bolted after me.I heard gun fire I stopped and looked at the sky ti was raning no it was poring i knew there would be lightning and thunder. I transported myself to the small town where Scar was he was facing me "I need you to do me a one last thing a favor" i paused "Kill me and take my body to the sins they will know what I want" without a objection he said these words without flaw "lasciare suo essere trucidare suo corpo verso essere prosa lasciare suo mente girovagare libero il pioggia e lasciare suo ottenere che lei veramente meritare". I dropped to the ground.Scar picked me up and walked to a bulding that was recked. He layed me at the door step and walked away. The door creaked open and Sloth lokked down at me and called Greed he picked me up and layed my motionless body on the old couch and left me there. Al was confused he ran to find Ed. He was sitting on the branch of a oak tree."Ed" Al called Edward looked surprised that Al had found him. "She's gone"Al told him. Ed jumped out of the tree "Gone, Gone where".My eyes fluttered open Lust held out her hand "Eat theese".I took the pinkish red stones and ate them one by one i looked at my shoulder the circle Scar had drew with the liquid was replaced by a sing that i saw on Sloth's chest.I was still in the hospital gown I used alchemy to change it into black caprees and a black tube top.Almost all of the memories of Ed Al and Winry were gone.Gone Forever. 


	8. You still have feelings for him

Chp.8

You still have feelings for him

I sat up and heard the door crash down. Greed charged down the stairs to kill whatever had come in. Lust ran to a dark hallway so I followed her. Ed killed Greed in a matter of minutes. Lust lead me into a cellar and told me to stay where I was. I glared at her then asked "why". There was no answer so I walked up from the cellar and found Edward fighting Wrath. So I helped Wrath he fell back I turned and told Wrath I would handle it he nodded and ran off. I turned "now to finish you off" one word came from his mouth "Why"? Sloth grabbed my arm and pulled me into the darkness. Edward heard yelling a hard slap and then me screaming "Bitch"! I was pushed into the light I looked up at Edward and said "Apparently there is no small talk" he was confused and these word ran through his head the same voice same hair same skin. These thoughts were interrupted by me pressing my metal arm which I turned into a blade against his throat. "And the same attitude". My eyes narrowed and I pressed the blade harder on his throat and it started to bleed. I was shot in the back of my head. I fell to the ground. Edward looked down at me then looked up and saw Al with Winry and a gun."You killed her" he yelled furiously at them I stood up "That wasn't very nice" I said turning to look at Al and Winry. They flinched and fell back I stood in front of Ed and was going to slit his throat but my name was called so I ran to the darkness. I never saw Edward again but as all the sins say because I didn't kill him I still have feelings for him but I know secretly there more than feelings. Edward was killed Two months later by Scar but Scar is not around anymore because of me I crept into his home first I killed the child and then him followed by Rose I walked out of the house that night drenched in blood but it was worth it, it was worth every second. I still go around every day killing one more innocent person why the sins say that its who I am but the military says "It is all the years they just finally caught up with her". I say I say it is what I want the most to see people suffer just like I did.

Well I hoped you like it 


End file.
